


Morning Comfort

by DrybonedDragon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrybonedDragon/pseuds/DrybonedDragon
Summary: Waking up with Goro by your side has never been so relaxing.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Morning Comfort

The sunlight beamed on your face as you woke up. Irritated, you tried to turn to become more comfortable.

“...Are you awake?” The love of your life said, whispering into your ear. 

“Mhm.”

“Good. Happy birthday, my dear princess.”

You turned around to be face to face with Goro, giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Good morning, handsome.”

“Good morning to you too,” Akechi gave you a peck on the lips. “What would you like to do first today?”

“Well...I would appreciate it if you ate me out.”

“Of course.”

Goro went over the sheets while you went to the end of the bed and pulled your panties down.

You let out a moan when Goro settled in between your legs and stuck his tongue within your slick folds.

“G-Goro...” You whined, hand gripping his soft brown hair while he continued to lick up your fluids lavishly. 

It isn’t until you tug on his hair that he pushes his tongue on the right spot, causing you to come with a moan.

Letting go of his hair, he backed off and licked around his lips. Clearly enjoying the taste on his tongue.

“Mhm..You taste great as always.”

Your eyes glaze over to the erection that was not so well hidden by his boxers, Goro notices.

“Don’t you want to go eat first?”

“Nope, I need you. Now.”

Goro pounced on you, wasting no time to trace the skin on your neck with his teeth, occasionally nipping.

“Mhm, keep going.” You hum, absentmindedly using your hand to rub one of his nipples.

You can feel him curl his lips to a smile on your skin. He continues while you bask in the sunlight.

“I-I can’t take it anymore..”

When Goro plunged inside you a moan came from your lips. Shortly, he started rocking his hips against yours.

“You’re doing...so well, you feel incredible. Goro.” 

“I can say the exact same thing,” He leaned down to gently kiss you.“You feel incredible too.” He whispers into your ear, you kissing back with equal force as him.

You try to catch up but he’s kissing you so fast you’re getting dizzy and even more warmth pools in your stomach.

When the kisses finally ended you noticed he was close to finishing, his thrusting becoming more sporadic as time went on.

“You’re- so close, come like a good boy.” You mange to pant out.

That sent him over the edge, he quickly pulled out only to come all over your stomach. When he realized he quickly apologized and grabbed one of towels to wipe you off.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean-“

“It’s okay...You’re amazing.”

“...If you say so.”

The both of you went to the kitchen where you got a nice breakfast meal from him.


End file.
